percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
I Get a Bird's Eye View , Literally
I woke up the worst way in the world , screaming , clawing at the air , and in a cold sweat. I was breathing heavily. I had had the worst dream yet , but this time , it had been something that had happened to me in person. I had waken up , back when I was home-schooled to save money , and my brother , my twin , wasn't in the bed we shared. I had run , screaming to Dad franticly. But we were too late , my brother , Tam , had disappeared. I never got over it. My next dream was way back when I was tiny. In fact , three years old. A familiar knife was lying on the kitchen counter. I'd always mistaken it for an old kitchen knife , but now , I knew it was Charmer. Suddenly , the alarm system for our house went off. Someone I didn't know broke the door down. I started crying and grabbed the knife to defend myself. I said , "Leave me alone!" The thief said , "I will leave you alone." And he left. Then police burst in and questioned me what had happened. They wouldn't believe me. No one would , except for Tam. He always believed me. I flopped onto my bed. Why did I dream that? That certain memory of all things? ________________________ I got dressed in jeans and a camouflage hood over my Camp Half-Blood tee. I trudged down to the Hermes cabin and purchased a 'only slightly used' backpack. It was a rich blue color striped with a sky blue in a messy, painted way. I stuffed Ambrosia squares in a ziplock baggy and placed that in there , then I put a canteen of Nectar and some fresh clothes in there with bandages and money and zipped up the backpack. Then , just as I was walking out the door , I remembered. I walked back in the cabin and grabbed Charmer and strapped it to my belt. I walked out the door and trudged to the center of the cabins omega where the others and Winnie were ready to go. I looked up at the tall horse/pegasi and wondered how on earth I would get up. Kyle grinned and cupped his hands. I grinned back and he boosted me up. I looked down. May was waving bye bye. "Sorry you can't come", I said. "It's okay , someone has to watch over Clarisse while you're gone." I grinned. "Ready to roll", said Wilbur. Mason looked teary. "Bye Tyson!", he kept yelling. Winnie sprouted wings and we started to lift off. Everyone down below was waving , even my stupid cabin- mates were waving bye. Soon , we were high in the air. I was hanging on tight to Winnie. Mason saw and pressed a button on Winnie's tail. Leather seat-belts fastened themselves over our laps. "Cool" , Kyle muttered. "Cool" , echoed Hanna. "Awesome", I did my own thing. As we soared through the air , I told them about my dreams. Kyle muttered something. "What?, I said. "Oh , I said that that must have been what your mom meant by 'you know what it does . . . you always did'." "Well , yeah , that makes sense." , I said. "I still haven't thought up a nickname for you , Ms. Magic." "Ha-ha." We flew along in silence after that. ________________________ "We are here now", said Mason grimly. I got a good look at the land. There was . . . buildings. I didn't see how coming here would help. "Seriously?", Hanna mumbled. "Let's go there" , said Wilbur , pointing at a big building , "I think we should go there!" "Why?", Hanna prompted. "Haven't you learned , monsters are always in the big famous buildings!", he indigently replied. "Stop!", I roared. They stopped. "Let's go in", I said. We landed Winnie in a wild life preserve and marched to the building. The sign said 'The Field Museum'. Jeez , they need to work on the name , I thought. How boring is that? We walked in , and I was starting to think the same way as Hanna. Why here?!? "Let's find the Greek exhibit" , Kyle said I was the first to find it. It was on the top floor. It was huge , with tons of statues and paintings and pottery. We walked in. Nobody said anything. The odd part? It was empty except for us. Wilbur reached into his tool belt and pulled a heavy-looking hammer from it , Kyle pulled a sword from his scabbard , Hanna reached for her bow and arrows , Mason balled his fists , I put my hand on Charmer. We all felt a fight coming on. A clanging noise came from a shield on display. It had fallen on the ground. I walked over to it. It had engravings all over it. I studied them. A Hydra being fought by Hercules . . . Greek fire flaming the forest . . . the Hydra crying out. I knew what monster was here and how to defeat it. I focused on the movement around me . . . the noise. My eyes snapped open and I screamed , "Duck!" Nobody objected. We all ducked as a ferocious , huge jaw passed over us. I screamed , "Greek fire!" And tons of packets of greek fire stuck to the beast. I sliced it's head off and said , "More greek fire!" , a little to late. The heads grew before the greek fire could even appear. Everybody joined in the battle. We were all whooping and shouting stuff like 'for Camp Half-blood'. Wilbur got bit way more than once , but the poor guy kept it up. After an eternity of fighting , Kyle shouted , "Go! I choose the prophecy to be about me , I will die here." "No!" , I screamed , "I won't let you!" He did the odd thing , he pushed me. I went flying out the window , everyone except Kyle and the Hydra after me. For the next chapter , click here. Category:Maiden of Magic Category:PiperMclean